


We Didn't Give You Permission to Leave Us

by stevieraebarnes



Series: Don't Take Your Guns to Bed [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce and Babs have a heart to heart, But No Deaths, Happy Ending, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Recovery, Robins on Display, Surprise Relationship, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes
Summary: In which we, and some members of the Justice League, witness the Bat Boys deal with the mortality of Bruce Wayne in their own very unique way.





	We Didn't Give You Permission to Leave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to my cherry picking of Pre-52, New 52, and Rebirth.

Jason knew Artemis could hear his side of the phone conversation and decided to keep his responses carefully neutral.

“No luck so far,” he said into the phone. “Yes, I’ve asked for help. Jesus. Yeah, Artemis is with me right now. I even got Roy to help at the last location. Still a bust. Just like all those cave-ins you keep exploring.” He was starting to get annoyed with his younger brother when the next words into his ear made Jason go cold.

“It’s time then?” he asked Tim. “Yeah, well, tell him soon. Yes, soon. Shit, just tell him so he doesn’t worry. You know how he gets.”

He hung up then, not bothering with a goodbye. He didn’t do goodbyes. None of them did.

“Jason?”

Jason ignored her in favor of packing some clothes and his vigilante costume. There was nothing else to bring. Mementos were kept with Alfred and Dick. He had one photo – framed. It sat on a shelf in Gotham directly underneath GCPD.

“Jason,” Artemis called again. “Did that call have something to do with this venture you asked me on?”

Tim had told him it was time. That meant none of them could hide the situation anymore. The rest would soon learn about Bruce’s condition and no one was close to a solution yet…well, none that didn’t explicitly go against B’s wishes. No matter what the little brat kept harping on.

“Thanks for helping me on this,” Jason said, closing up his duffle bag.

“But, Jason. We did not find anything. It’s not like you to be this stupid.”

He didn’t respond to that. He knew Artemis well enough that it wasn’t malicious.

“Well, mission’s off. It wasn’t here. And I have to go.”

“Go where? Do you need my assistance in this new place?”

“No. We’re done. Mission’s over. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“But where are you going?”

Jason didn’t hesitate. There was a long and complicated history, but he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Home.” 

 

* * *

 

Dick walked into the bar that was frequented by Blüdhaven’s finest. He spotted his usual group filled with the only other three honest officers on the force. He tried to ignore the rest of the crowd, walking with a confidence that said he belonged there. He didn’t. His real calling was Nightwing, but Nightwing didn’t charge per saved person and was technically against the law. He needed a legal way to pay for his studio apartment.

“Officer Grayson!” his group cheered as he approached. He smiled at their enthusiasm and joined in their cheer. The plan was to hang out for an hour after work, have one drink, then suit up for patrol. There was nothing on radar for tonight in particular, but patrolling for a couple hours was better than waiting.

Ended up he didn’t have to wait long.

Dick had had his one drink and was listening to Ruiz’s story about an especially dumb perp from earlier in the day. Dick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and, seeing the name on the phone, apologized to the group and left.

The bar had been warm with the bodies that filled it, making the outside feel not just cold, but lonesome. He answered his phone.

“Hey, Tim.”

“Hey. I got a hold of Jason. He said he’ll be here soon.”

“Soon?”

“Yeah. Just soon.”

Dick let out a huff. “That could be anytime.”

“He was with Artemis in the southern hemisphere, I think. So, he’s not going to be here in an hour. I think he just meant that he would leave immediately.”

“Okay. I’ll get my stuff in order and be out tomorrow.”

“Bring the documents.”

“Yeah, I know, Timmy.”

There was a pause.

“Dick, we need to tell Clark.”

“I agree.”

“You need to tell him.”

Dick didn’t say anything.

“Please?” Tim asked after a long silence.

Dick closed his eyes and rubbed his free hand over his face. He’d fought monsters and gods in space and other dimensions. But the worst battles were always in Gotham. And this was the worst.

“Okay,” Dick answered.

“Thanks, Dick. I just think it will be better if it’s coming from you. This is his best friend we’re talking about.”

Dick knew. Knew that even though Clark had a family, the person Superman depended on most was the Bat; and not just the caped crusader, but Bruce.

“He knew this was coming,” Tim said in way of comfort. “It’s not like you’ll be taking him by surprise.”

“We all saw this coming, Tim. But I’m still surprised.” He heard Tim sigh.

“Call Supes at 21:00; it’ll help Damian out. And I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“We won’t be able to keep this quiet anymore.”

“You mean by telling Clark?”

“He’ll tell them. We’ll have the Justice League invading the manor.”

“They deserve the chance to say goodbye. It’s what they’ll want to do.”

“That’s dumb.”

“They’re just…conventional,” Dick said.

“Super powered beings who can’t come up with creative solutions for their dying friend? What did we do to deserve them?” Tim laughed into the phone.

“Not everyone can be a part of our family.”

“They don’t deserve us,” Tim said.

“You are so like him.”

The line was quiet again. And then,

“Thanks, Dick,” Tim whispered.

“It’s the truth. I’ll see you later.”

“Soon?” Tim joked.

“Wanna bet on what ‘soon’ means in the world of Jay?”

“Sixteen hours.”

“Thirteen.”

“Guess you better get here in the morning then.”

:::

Later, Dick suited up. He stepped into his Nightwing uniform and strapped his escrima sticks to his back. He found a rooftop towards the edge of Blüdhaven’s city center and looked towards Gotham. Then he spoke into the night air. 

 

* * *

 

In the Watchtower, all was calm.

Superman stood by the monitors with his hands folded over his chest as he watched the League discuss how to handle war in a sovereign country. He had been politely silent for long enough, letting them all say their bit, and was ready to remind them of the ethics the Justice League stands for. He had opened his mouth and then decidedly closed it again, listening some more. This time, to some one farther away.

_Clark. You might want to come to the manor soon._

“Please, continue without me,” Superman said to the group without preamble. “I need to talk with someone,” he clarified before he was gone.

:::

“Nightwing.” He found the man on a rooftop of a derelict building.

“Ah, so you did hear me.”

“Is it time?”

Dick nodded.

“You know, you kids don’t have to be so secretive about this. You’re lucky I don’t pry.”

“It’s nobody else’s business. And he doesn’t want the fanfare.” Dick paused, and then smiled at Clark. “Just be glad we’re talking to you about this!”

Clark reached out to clasp Dick’s shoulder. “I know what it means for you to keep me in the loop of your…Bat family business. And I’m here for you. For the whole family.”

“Thanks, Supes.”

“How is everyone?”

“We keep busy,” Dick said.

Superman tilted his head at that.

“Robin? Red Robin?” Superman asked.

“Handling it.”

“And what about Red Hood? Has he come to terms?”

“Nope.”

“Of course not. Not when you’re all so busy _handling_ this,” Superman teased at Nightwing.

Dick smiled again. “Don’t worry too much. And especially not for Hood. Him and B have had a couple of good chats in the last couple of years. In fact, I think it was just last year B actually laughed at something Hood said. Weirded him the hell out, actually.”

“To be honest, that would weird me out, too.”

Dick laughed. “I’m just saying that we’re coping. And doing fine.”

“I know what all of you are doing. Don’t you think it’s irresponsible to prepare and seek out so many different scenarios except for the one all of you are currently facing?”

“Wasting time on entertaining his death is less time we spend on finding his cure.”

Superman laughed. “Such family resemblance.”

“Besides,” Dick continued. “Cancer isn’t an approved method of ways that B dies.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, yeah. Hood’s got a list. Approved deaths include: death by Red Hood…death by the Joker…death after eating a mountain of Penny One’s Whoopie Pies…as a happy man underneath Catwoman…that was my addition. Once we found Hood’s list we all started adding to it. Joker is obviously acceptable because of Hood’s own demise.”

“I am both baffled and unsurprised.”

“Glad you’re keeping up, Supes.”

“You know I’ve x-rayed him, right? It’s not a type of cancer I can blast away with my powers. It’s netted into his very life force.”

“We know. With all of the weird organics and elementals, off-world radiation, and every other mystical vapors and Gotham toxins he’s been exposed to for so long…none of us are really surprised.”

“But you still won’t let him go?”

“Haven’t you heard, Supes?” Dick stepped away, calling over his shoulder as he toed the edge of the rooftop and putting an end to their conversation. “We’ve all tried it before, but death just isn’t _in vogue_ like it used to be.” And he leaped off the building.

:::

Superman stood there for a few moments, the scene still playing before him: Dick’s cocky demeanor, his determination to figure out the problem. Probably just another day in the Bat Cave for him.

His Justice League communicator beeped at him.

“Superman,” Green Arrow’s voice came through. “We need you back at the Watchtower.”

“What is it? Decided how to deal with another country’s war without me?”

“Uh, no. We need you for inventory. Make sure nothing was taken.”

“What?”

“During the meeting. Right after you left. We had a break in. It looks like… _dammit_. It’s Robin on security feed.”

“I’m on my way.”

Superman looked back to where Dick Grayson had casually flung himself into the darkness with nothing more than his wits and instincts. He could hear him making his way back to his apartment, already blocks away. He turned from the spot, ready to return to the Watchtower. And then,

 _Come by tomorrow around noon_ , he heard Dick suddenly say aloud like an afterthought, knowing that he could hear him and that Dick had forgotten to mention the detail. Superman took off for the Justice League, also knowing that there was nothing Damian could use for his father at the Watchtower. Bruce would have known, too. But the Robins had always done things their own way. They would grieve in their own way. 

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Master Jason.”

“Hey, Alfred.” Jason stepped into the manor with his bag and Alfred closed the door against the outside world. “How are you?”

“As well as can be expected, I suppose.”

Jason saw a flicker of grief pass over his face. “Do we really have to do this?” Jason asked.

“The paperwork is legally-binding. Best to get it over with now, young sir. The tenacity of this lawyer is second only to the Batman himself.”

Jason gave Alfred a smile.

“Fifteen hours, Dick!” came a yell. Tim walked into the foyer where Jason and Alfred stood. “Hey, Jason,” he greeted.

Dick followed from the kitchen. “You know, Jay, if you couldn’t get here earlier, couldn’t you have waited another couple of hours?”

“What?”

“Closest without going over,” Tim said. “Dick said you’d be here in thirteen hours. I said sixteen. I win.”

“Would you like me to leave? Because I will. Besides, with everything going on I had to stop by my bunker for proper ID and it took awhile.”

“You got the right one?”

“Yes, Dick.”

“Cause you’ve got a few identities…”

“Jesus, Dick! You wanna check? I got the right one!”

“Okay, okay. Actually, yeah, I do want to check.”

“God dammit, Grayson. Here.” He threw his duffle at the first Robin. Dick opened it up and started rifling through. “You’re going to do that right here?!?”

Dick found the leather document holder and unzipped it. He peered at the photo ID and Social Security card. “Excellent work, _Todd_. Though I still think you should have chosen Peter for your first name.”

“Why? So you could start a club for people who have junk euphemisms for their first names? No thanks. And put my clothes back in!”

Dick unceremoniously started shoving jeans, shirts, and boxers back into the bag.

“So what’s on the docket?” Jason asked them.

Tim said, “The attorney gets here at 13:00. Dick told Clark to be here at noon.”

“Dick…”

Dick interrupted Jason. “We’ll all be here. I figured we could be support for him. He’ll have questions and it’s taxing. This way it doesn’t fall to just any one of us. We can do it together, or tag team it, or something.”

“And then,” Tim continued, “we need to get Damian to actually come out of his room.”

“Is that really necessary?”

“He’s his father, Jason.”

“And yours, Tim. And Dick’s.”

“Damian needs to be present for when the lawyer goes over everything.”

“What the hell did Bruce even put in writing? It should be simple, right? The brat gets the manor. Dick gets the cave. Tim gets the business. Alfred gets the pets and a paid vacation. And if Bruce was feeling generous that day, then I get one of the vehicles. Simple.”

“Like Father would leave _you_ anything, _Todd_.” Damian strode down the staircase, hands in his pockets, scowl on his face.

“Well, you did want him out of his room,” Jason said to Tim.

“Yaaaayyy.”

“Shut up, Drake. And actually, Todd’s right. Idiot that he is.”

“Love you, too, brat.”

“We already know what Father wants. And the whole thing is a charade anyways!”

“I’m sorry, Dames,” Dick said. “But he’s failing fast. There’s procedure for this. And that procedure is underway. The lawyer is coming today and we need to hear exactly what Bruce wants of us.”

“Fine. I’m taking Titus for a walk.” Damian started out of the room, then stopped. “Are the Gordons coming?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Tim said.

“Grayson?” Damian asked.

“I think Barbara said she’d be able to come. Not sure about Jim, though.”

Damian smirked. “Does she know?”

“About Bruce?”

“No. About you and…”

“Oh! Yeah, she knows.” When no one else rose to the bait, Dick added, “Enjoy your walk.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce.

“Master Damian, when you get back from walking Titus, morning tea will be ready.”

“Tch.”

“That sounds good, Alf,” Jason said. He picked up his bag that Dick had left open after re-packing and headed up the stairs to ready himself for what the day had prepared for them all. 

 

* * *

 

“This is a waste of time.”

“Shut up, Damian.”

“You know I’m right, Drake!”

“Yes, but still. Shut up. You’ve been doing this all week. Do something else.”

“I’ve been doing my job. You’re the one not holding up their end!”

They were in the sitting room waiting for the lawyer to arrive. Clark had arrived earlier and had spent most of the time sitting with B, tucked away in his room. Fifteen minutes after Clark, proof that the Boy Scout had snitched appeared. Alfred had led Dinah and Oliver into the house. And then Hal. And then Diana.

“Damian, be nice,” Dick said.

“He started it!”

“Jesus Christ, Demon Spawn, who cares?”

“You shut up too, Todd.”

Diana shifted on the button back sofa she occupied. “Why are they fighting? Why aren’t they taking this more seriously?” She asked the others. The Justice League members had seated themselves on the opposite side of the room, giving the Robins some distance.

“They still think they can save him,” Dinah answered.

The door opened and Alfred ushered in a man dressed in suit, tie, and overflowing messenger bag.

“Mr. Pierce, may I present the family to you,” Alfred said. “They are joined by some family friends.” He gestured to the boys loosely assembled on and around one couch: “Masters Damian, Timothy, Richard…and Todd.”

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” The lawyer then turned to the Super Friends. “And to you as well. I’m glad to see these men here have support during this time. However, much of the information I need to disclose is private only to the beneficiary. Especially since a minor is involved.”

“You mean like guardianship information?” Damian asked.

“Well, yes, but again, these are things that will be discussed privately. Mr. Pennyworth has set up the study to fit our needs…”

“You can’t take me away!”

“Master Damian. Please calm yourself for the moment.”

“How can you say that, Alfred? Guardianship??”

Mr. Pierce turned to the boy. “Damian Wayne, yes? I’m only informing you of your father’s wishes. These were planned well in advance. And Mr. Wayne made the final adjustments after his diagnosis. Everything is up to date.”

“He’s not dead,” Damian said.

“Damian,” Clark said. “He’s fallen into a coma.”

“I can’t believe you, Kent. Out of all of father’s friends, you just accept this? You?”

“I accept what is. But, I want you to know that I trust you and your brothers.”

Damian stared at Clark, as did the others of the Bat family. They would hold Clark to his trust if and when the other JL members tried to get in their way.

Mr. Pierce cut in. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to begin. If I can please have the married couple follow me into the study…” He looked at a page of a notepad he had pulled out of his bag, and Dinah gave Oliver a quizzical look.

“Yes. Mr. and Mr. Grayson, let’s start with you two.”

Dick and Jason stood up together, and made their way to follow Mr. Pierce out of the room. Damian flopped onto the part of the sofa the two had just vacated and groaned loudly. Tim pulled out his phone and pretended Damian wasn’t there.

“Did that man just say Mr. and Mr. Grayson?” Hal asked.

Dinah turned to Red Robin. “Tim, please explain why Bruce’s lawyer thinks that Dick and Jason are married?”

“Jason?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, Jason Todd,” Hal said. “You know. Red Hood.”

“Red Hood?!? That's who he is?!?”

“This is what happens when you skip out on League meetings, Diana,” Oliver quipped. “And I hear he doesn’t kill anymore. He even teams up with Bats.”

“Tim?” Dinah asked again.

“Oh, well,” Tim started.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Damian said.

“Yes it does. Dick made Jason family. Legally.”

“No, Dick paid for Jason’s shrapnel removal. It’s insurance fraud!”

“Okay, so maybe Dick felt sorry for Jay being cut off and decided to do something about it. But he cares for him! Dick cares for all of us!”

“And how much does Todd stand to make if Grayson dies, huh?”

“Damian,” Dinah said. “I know you’re hurting…”

“Insurance fraud!” he said again.

“Does this not seem odd to anyone else?” Oliver asked.

“They’re not actually related, Queen,” Clark said.

“But didn’t they grow up together?”

“How?” Hal said. “Jason was dead and missing for his later teen years.”

Diana spoke. “Despite Red Hood’s reputation, they’re two consenting adults who have shared experience. We’re here for Bruce. We should focus on that.”

“Yes,” Damian rolled his eyes. “Focus on my father dying.”

“Damian. Seriously. Shut up!” Tim shouted.

Damian knelt on the sofa, facing Tim. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists. And then he started crying.

“Oh, Damian,” Dinah started and she moved towards him.

Damian turned to look at her, found her wanting, and launched himself into Tim’s arms.

Tim wrapped him in a hug and turned his body to shield his younger brother from prying eyes.

Clark gave Dinah a pat on the back. “Don’t take it personally, Dinah.”

“No, I understand. They’re grieving.”

“Well, that, and they’re very particular about who they let into their family circle. Damian’s not too keen on me either. Plays well with Jon, though,” he added.

“Damian likes you just fine, Clark,” Tim said. “All of you.”

“I hate you all,” Damian amended.

Tim turned his attention back to his little brother, a person he loathed and complained of mercilessly, but also someone he would protect with his life.

“I got you, Dami,” he whispered. “I won’t stop looking. I’ll search the entire cave network… _I got you_.”

And then even quieter, “ _Jason’s gonna hate that Wonder Woman didn’t know who he was_.”  

 

* * *

 

“Mr. and Mr. Grayson,” Mr. Pierce began.

“Please. Richard and Todd is fine.”

“Great. Mr. Wayne has willed both of you some personal items, property, and assets.” He looked up from his documents and addressed the two men in front of him. “But what we will mostly discuss, is the fact that Mr. Wayne has stipulated that the two of you will take over parental rights of Damian Wayne.”

Dick and Jason remained silent, their eyes slightly widened. Dick then gave an “Oh?”

“Mr. Wayne’s reasonings are sound. Richard, you are not just the oldest sibling, but you and your husband would offer a stable home for your youngest brother. You have a career in law enforcement – so, a stable income – plus, Todd, you would be able to offer help and support in the raising of Damian as Richard’s legal spouse. Um, I don’t have any notations here on what you do for a living.”

“I work freelance,” Jason said. “Flexible hours.”

“Good for raising kids,” Mr. Pierce added.

“Guess this moves up our timetable for a family, huh Richard?”

Dick looked a bit gobsmacked.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” He quickly worked to get his features back under control. “What else does Bruce want from us concerning Damian?”

“Mr. Wayne wishes the three of you to live in either the manor here, or in the downtown Gotham penthouse. When Damian comes of age, the manor passes to him and the two of you keep the penthouse. Until then, you two will be responsible for his well-being. You will have to make decisions on his behalf: school, consent forms, medical check ups, and so on.”

Dick laced his fingers in Jason’s, seeking some kind of reassurance, but said what he knew to be true: “We’re okay with that. We’d prefer Damian to stay with us. With family.”

Jason squeezed Dick’s hand past the point of comfort in retaliation. Dick remained calm while trying to loosen Jay’s grip.

“Good,” said Mr. Pierce. “I’m glad that’s not being contested. Makes the process so much smoother.”

“Actually,” Dick said, “I’d like to discuss this with my husband…in private. Do you mind?”

“Oh! Of course not! I can ask Alfred for the use of another room and speak with Mr. Drake. And I’ll need you both to be present while I talk with young Damian, since you will be his parental representation.” Mr. Pierce gave them a friendly nod, then stepped outside and closed the door.

“Jay…”

“I can’t believe this, Dick. I can just picture Bruce’s smug face as he dictated that we would have to raise the brat. He always has to have the last word.”

“Well, it is his last will and testament,” Dick smiled.

Jason stared at him. “Do you think this is his punishment for us?” Jason asked finally.

“Punishment?”

“For what we did. City Hall. Getting married.”

“Oh. Jay. No, no way. He wouldn’t use _Damian_ as a means of punishment.”

“You sure? Talia would.”

“This is his son, Jase. He’s entrusting us with him. I’ve raised him before. And I don’t want him living with someone else. He’s my little brother. He’s yours, too.”

“No. Just because Bruce might’ve been the closest thing to a father figure I’ve ever had – for like two years – doesn’t make Damian my brother.”

“Maybe not. But marrying me makes him your brother-in-law.”

“God damn.” Jason stood up and rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe this.”

Dick rose up and stepped in close to Jason. He placed his hands on the sides of Jason’s waist, holding him still.

“Jay, look at me.”

Jason looked up from the ground and found Dick’s eyes.

“It’s going to be okay. Damian doesn’t need much raising. Just a safe space.”

“And surveillance.”

“And someone to watch over his actions, yes.” Dick held on tighter, and then gave him an out. “You don’t have to do this though. I know you have your team. I’ve raised Damian by myself before.”

Jason searched Dick’s face. He searched himself. He sighed, leaned his forehead against Dick’s, and said, “There’s no way I’m leaving you to raise the demon spawn by yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dick’s hands moved to cradle Jason’s face, teasing a thumb across the man’s jaw line. “Maybe you could stop calling him ‘Demon Spawn?’”

“I’ll work on it.” Jason laughed. “You know, he thinks I married you for your health benefits. I can’t wait to burst that bubble.”

“You _did_ marry me for my health benefits.”

“Okay, at first, yeah.” Jason claimed Dick’s mouth with his, gave a swipe of his tongue to taste him. “But now?”

“Now is better.” Dick pulled Jason against him, his hand reaching for Jay’s hair to entwine his fingers in. “So we’re really doing this?” He spoke into Jason’s neck, relying on Jason’s hold on him as well as his words to communicate with.

“Yeah, we really are. I’m still betting on Tim though. That dionesium’s down there.”

“We just gotta keep Dami from throwing B into a Lazarus Pit before then,” Dick said.

“You’d think he’d be more hesitant, what with me being the ultimate Pit cautionary tale and all.”

“You got better.”

Jason held Dick a little tighter.

“Thanks, Dick.”

“For what?”

“For not giving up on me.”

Dick pressed another kiss to Jason. “I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t.”

“Good. I’d hate for you to lose out on that big check when I die.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s kinda funny.”

“It’s only funny when Damian’s in the room so I can see his face turn red with anger. Speaking of, when he lives with us, you have to be a good spouse and make sure he doesn’t knife me in the middle of the night or something.”

“He wouldn’t knife you, Jason.”

“You’re right. He’d use his katana. So much better.”

“You need my protection?”

“I need your diplomacy skills.”

Dick let his hands wander along Jason’s body as he hummed noncommittally. Then he sighed. “You ready to finish this?” Dick asked.

Jason raised a brow. “This?” He squeezed at Dick’s hip. “Yeah, let’s go find Pierce, Daddy Grayson.”

“Don’t call me that. It’s weird.”

“I aim to please,” Jason said and moved toward the door. He tugged it open and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “After you.” 

 

* * *

_  
Epilogue_

 

Bruce sat at the console down in the Bat Cave. The cape and cowl remained hanging for now, only a month since Tim found soil mixed with dionesium in the caverns underneath Wayne Manor, and Bruce content to ease himself back into his promise to Gotham.

He stared at his monitors, watching his sons on the prowl: Dick and Damian to the east, Tim and Jason to the west. He watched them fly against the cityscape and stars; splashes of color to bring hope to the darkness.

Bruce heard footsteps descend the stairs to the cave, but continued watching and listening to his boys. He listened to their banter over the comms that they forgot others could hear. He heard Dick laugh.

“You’re not out there with them tonight,” Bruce said without turning.

“It’s a bit crowded.”

Barbara Gordon walked to the console where Bruce remained seated.

“They look like they’re having fun,” he said.

“They have you back. They’re happy.”

“And you, Barbara? Are you happy?”

Barbara laughed. “I have a dad, Bruce. And you have enough kids to worry about.”

Bruce frowned at her. “You’re family, too.”

“That means a lot to me, B.”

“I know that I had always figured that you’d be an in-law of mine, but you’ll always be family regardless.”

“Instead you have an outlaw for an in-law?” Barbara smiled.

“Uh…”

“It’s from Robin Hood,” she said with a smile. “The Disney movie,” she added when he continued to stare at her. He didn’t say anything to that and she let out a sigh. “Jason needs him more than I do. I don’t. I mean, I don’t need him like that. I’ll always love him, but I don’t need him to make me better.”

“I didn’t think relationships were about fixing people,” Bruce said.

“Well, they’re certainly not reserved for perfect people,” Barbara laughed again. “Dick can support Jay when he doesn’t know who to turn to. It’s about trust and growing. Jason can do that with Dick. It’s a good partnership.”

“I don’t see what Dick gets out of it.”

“Dick gets to be himself.”

“Dick’s always himself.”

“Yes and no. He’s the perfect older brother. He’s the dutiful son. With Jason, he can mess up. He can get angry and frustrated. Dick can tell him when he’s scared or when he’s overwhelmed. And Jason’s not going to judge him for it. Dick could never do that with me. He was always too racked with guilt and wanting to be my strength towards the end. And now, I feel like I have my Robins back. It’s nice.”

“Barbara…”

“Fine. Don’t believe me. But don’t pity me. I finally got Dick to stop. I need you to stop looking at me like I’ve been shot by the Joker all over again.”

“I’m not…I’m, I’m sorry. I guess, I just don’t know why some people do the things that they do.”

“You mean, why am I not mad at Dick? Why did Dick and Jason decide to get married? Well, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think Dick Grayson was going to settle down with some nine to five job and a white picket fence?”

Bruce tried to keep his face impassive, but a corner of his mouth tugged into a slight smile. “That does sound pretty awful. But I wouldn’t let Jason starve. If he needed help, all he had to do was come to me.”

Barbara gave him a look.

“I know, he’d never ask me for anything. But I wish he would. Instead, it obligated Dick to take things into his own hands…”

“I think it’s a bit more than that, actually.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, then returned to the monitors. “You want to help me with Gotham surveillance?” he asked her.

Barbara leaned against the workspace. “I can play Oracle for a little bit.”

:::

The boys returned to the Cave, undamaged and with smiles etched on Tim and Dick’s faces, a smug grin on Damian’s, and who knows what under Red Hood’s mask.

“Hey, B!” Dick called out. “Did you see Dami’s take down?!? It was amazing!”

“Watch and learn, Drake. You might pick up something,” Damian crowed.

“I don’t understand why you wanting me to be even better at what I do is an insult,” Tim replied.

Bruce watched the boys’ exchange as they sauntered closer. Jason took off his helmet and shook out his hair. He caught Dick giving Jason a look: lips pursed as if fending off a grin. Jason held Dick’s gaze and returned a smile of his own before wiping his expression blank and walked purposefully to where Bruce and Barbara were set up. Barbara gave Bruce a knowing look, and her words returned to him: _I think it’s a bit more than that, actually_.

He observed them some more, watched them push and pull at each other, and felt a smile tug at his own face.

“Everything okay on the monitors?” Tim asked.

“Gotham looks quiet. Nothing from the JL,” Barbara said.

“Good. I am done for tonight,” said Jason.

Bruce turned to the boys and decided to not delay more good news. “Alfred’s in the kitchen making sandwiches.”

“Yes!” Dick yelled. “I’m starving!”

“You’re always starving!” Damian said at the same time that Jason muttered, “What else is new?”

“I’m going to give Alf a hand,” Bruce said to Babs, “while they change out of costume. You hungry?”

“I’ll come with you.”

They took the stairs together, Bruce mulling over their conversation and watching his sons come home.

“You’re really happy?” he asked her again.

“I really am. I have Dad. I have you. I have my protégés. I have my secret identity. Friends and family, Bruce. I have it all.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“It’s just…I’ve always liked seeing them all together.”

Barbara flashed him a smile. “And this? It’s a helluva thing to wake up to, huh?”

Bruce listened to more shouts from below: Tim yelling at Damian for leaving his suit on the cave floor, Dick yelping at something and Jason laughing. Bruce paused, committing every sound and motion to memory, for the next time they fought, the next time one of them died or tried to kill each other. The next time there was a disappointment in the family. He’d remember Tim and Damian’s youthful bickering. Their rambunctiousness. He’d remember Dick letting his guard down in the safety of home and the surprise in his voice when he was caught. He’d remember the full throatiness of Jason’s unabashed laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Note: dionesium is used here as a life saving element just like in Scott Snyder's New-52 Batman run (Endgame), without any negative side effects (looking at you, Metal).
> 
> New note: the epilogue for this work serves as the epilogue for Part 3 as well due to Part 3's timeframe within the series.
> 
> I'm on tumblr now! You can @ me: [stevieraebarnes](https://stevieraebarnes.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
